At The Beginning
by LeBienQuiFaitMal.Com
Summary: AU Marvel sur HYDRA (Trop de perso présent pour être cité) Destiel Stucky StarBones Fratt Jessica x Killgrave HellDoctor HYDRA est une organisation secrète offrant ses services à toute personne en ayant besoin. Au centre des plus gros trafique et des expérience les plus sombre, HYDRA travaille dans l'optique d'un monde meilleur. Attention Violence /!\
1. Chapter 1: Contexte

Ce Chapitre est à bu informatif sur ce que vous allez lire, je vais poster ici des One-Shot qui ont tous un seul lien un serveur privé sur Discord sur une **AU Marvel **(Univers Alternatif). On a renommer cette univers alternatif **"HYDRA Family"** ou **"Order by Pain"**. Le principe est se prête avant tout pour du jeu de rôle (Rôle-play ou RP) Mais beaucoup trop d'idée me sont venu avec cette AU, alors j'ai écris beaucoup de chose qui ont pour personnage principal: Wilson Fisk, Matt Murdock, Danny Rand, Jessica Jones, Alexandra Reid, Dean Winchester, Harry Hart, Dex Poindexter, Brock Rumlow et Phil Coulson car se sont des personnages que je joue en RP, avec qui je suis attaché et familiarisé. Les OS vont être poster le plus possible en suivant la chronologie, mais je ne pourrais pas toujours le faire, car certains se passe quand ils ont 7 ans d'autre 30 ans. Donc je ne peux pas garantir que tout soit fluide, seulement il y aura toujours une petite remise en contexte avant le chapitre promis !

Mais Qu'est-ce que l'HYDRA Family ? Et bien simplement un monde différent, tout se passe avant Avengers 1, Iron Man etc, les événements sont différent, parfois semblable. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'un Orphelinat crée par HYDRA qui entraîne de jeunes enfants pour devenir des Agent d'HYDRA. Il y a donc plusieurs chose à prendre compte: On a voulu montrer quelque chose qui n'est pas très présent dans le MCU et plutôt ridicule parfois dans les comics; Comment HYDRA peut-il avoir autant de fidèle ? Et Est-ce que certains personnages qu'on connait comme "gentil" peuvent passer du "côté obscure" et surtout comment ils serraient ?

Bon en vérité on voulait juste s'entre-tuer sur un serveur

**Donc voici la liste des adultes présent:**

-Alexander Pierce

-Jarvis

-Harry Hart/ Pierce (Kingsman)

-Wilson Fisk

-Alexandra Reid

-Phil Coulson

-Stephen Strange

-John Constantine (DC)

-Frank Castle

-Erik Lehnsherr

-Charles Xavier 

**Et voici les enfants:**

-Brock Rumlow

-Tony Stark / Pierce

-Steven Pierce (Cap HYDRA)

-Steve Rogers

-Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes

-Wanda Maximoff

-Pietro Maximoff

-Lorna Maximoff

-Clint Barton

-Natasha Romanova

-Matthew Murdock

-Dean Winchester (Supernatural)

-Castiel (Supernatural)

-Benjamin Poindexter

-Kilgrave

-Loki Laufeyson

-Danny Rand / Reid

Donc, un résumé s'impose pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Les quelque personnages à ne pas être touché par l'AU sont: Steve Rogers (toujours gentil) / Phil Coulson Toujours fidèle au SHIELD)

Oui c'était très court...  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus car la plus par des choses sont expliqué dans les OS: Pourquoi on Dean, Castiel et Harry sont présent etc  
Des commentaires font toujours plaisir ! Et si vous voulez vous prendre au jeu il suffit d'écrire dans les Tag: HYDRA Family  
Je pense qu'il y a matière à traiter et ça pourrait fun de faire cela avec vos personnages préféré ? Je vais peut-être accepter d'écrire des OS dans cette univers si vous avez de bonnes idées à proposé, Drama /Violent / Fun bref n'importe quoi ! Les OS ont des liens entre eux mais ce n'est pas vraiment une FF, plus un recueil je pense ?


	2. Chapter 2: Le Commencement

Chapitre 2: Sous le soleil

Thème Song : X

Rainting : T

Personnage Principaux : Alexandra Reid || Harry Hart

Thème: X 

* * *

Résumé: Simple discussion d'ouverture entre Alexandra et Harry

Note: Ce chapitre est vraiment petit et je devrais peut-être le remplir un peu, il est surtout là pour faire patienter. 

* * *

oOo

Au commencement, HYDRA n'était qu'un petit groupe de scientifique développant des technologies potentiel à fin d'aider Hitler dans sa quête de pouvoir. De cette expérience naquit **Johann Schmidt** un homme au ambition plus élever que celle d'Hitler. Alors que le Cube était enfin en sa possession et que **Johann Schmidt** pouvait avoir tout les pouvoirs qu'il souhaité a fin de crée un monde meilleur, **Captain America** détruit tout espoir de crée un nouveau monde. Un monde meilleur. **Steve Rogers** était devenu l'ennemie numéro un d'HYDRA qui avait quitter Hitler pour devenir indépendant, malheureusement face au troupe si peu nombreuse, HYDRA échoua et **Captain America** fut acclamé comme un Héro. Quelque mois après, l'Allemagne Nazis fut détruite, et **Steve Rogers** fut porter disparu. HYDRA n'était pas mort, seulement affaiblis, ses idées persister, un monde meilleur devait être crée, et pour cela il fallait tenir le coup. Voici comment HYDRA à décidé de se faire passer pour mort, pour cette fois ne pas commettre les erreurs passer. Beaucoup de Directeur ont fait avancé les choses, jusqu'à crée des alliances pour le bien commun d'HYDRA. L'Orphelinat St-Gabriel fait venir des orphelins du monde entier, certains appartienne au KGB, d'autre de The Hand, les enseignants aussi vienne de différent horizon, HYDRA n'a jamais était aussi grand ni aussi prêt du but, et la nouvelle génération semble plutôt prometteuse.

-Un grand changement arrive Pierce, vous le sentez certainement comme nous.

Harry sourit doucement, observant les enfants se détendre dehors sur une structure en métal. Alexandra avait aussi un doux sourire aux lèvres, observant le magnifique manoir datant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Un ancien hôpital psychiatrique qui tombe en ruine et qui a été rénové puis transformer en orphelinat.

-Ils sont l'avenir, espérons que notre éducation porte ses fruits.

Alexandra remonta le châle qu'elle avait sur les épaules, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, restant bien droite. Le Soleil allait bientôt se coucher, apportant une touche orange dans la verdure qui entouré la propriété.

Ordre et Discipline,

Loyauté et Dévouement,

**Hail HYDRA**


	3. Chapter 3: Balle au Prisonnier

Chapitre 3: Balle au prisonnier

Thème Song : X

Rainting : T

Personnage Principaux : Brock Rumlow || Dean Winchester  
Personnage secondaire: Matthew Mudock || Dex Poindexter

Thème: X

* * *

Résumé: Dex à besoin d'apprendre à travaillé en équipe, rien de mieux pour cela qu'une balle au prisonnier !

Note: J'essaye de faire au mieux pour la chronologie, certains chapitre vont se suivre car il se passe quelque chose sur du long termes, mais globalement, je vais mettre les âges ici avant le chapitre et faire des petites précisions. Dean à donc 11 ans, Brock 10 aussi, Matthew et Dex ont 7 ans. Danny n'est pas encore arrivé, et cela se passe au moins un an après que Matt soit arrivé à l'Orphelinat, quelque mois pour Dex et Dean et quelques années pour Brock.

Brock se remet d'une mission qu'il a fait avec Winter et d'autre Agent, ce n'était pas un échec, mais finir blesser lui pèse sur le morale. 

* * *

oOo 

-Brock, tu viens jouer ? 

Le brun tourna la tête vers Dean, une balle en mousse dans la main, il s'amusait à la faire roulé. Dean était mentalement plus vieux que tout le monde mais semblait bien accommodé à son corps enfantin. Brock était un peut plus grand que lui, et si cette idiot de chasseur n'était pas venu d'une réalité quelconque, Brock aurait été le plus vieux. Il soupira, ennuyé avant de retourner gratter le papier pour son devoir. 

-Je suis un peu occupé pour faire vos trucs de gamin.

-Tu crains Rumlow, te croire supérieure parce que tu es plus âgé. 

Brock tourna la tête vers Matthew qui refermer sa veste, sortant de derrière Dean, Dex était rester en retrait mais il pouvait apercevoir le sourire amusé qui tiré ses lèvres. 

-Répète un peu l'Aveugle ? J'ai pas le temps pour vos gaminerie, allez voir ailleurs. 

Matthew fronça des sourcils, levant les poings prêt à sauter sur Brock avant que Dean ne le stop avec son bras et donne la balle à Matt. 

-Partez devant, je vous retrouve au gymnase. 

Matthew obéit sans faire d'histoire, ses yeux étaient perdu ailleurs alors qu'il ravalait sa colère. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Dex qui fut déstabilisé quelque seconde par le contacte avant de guider Matt jusqu'à la salle de sport. Dean venait de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son jean, les manches de sa chemise à carreau rouge par dessus un tee-shirt à manche courte, il attendait que Dex et Matt soit suffisamment loin pour ne pas être espionner, oubliant la faculté de Matthew. Il tourna le regard vers Brock qui avait le même âge que lui si on oubliait qu'il en avait bien trente avant d'arriver ici. 

-Tu sais… Ça fait du bien parfois de décroché un peu et juste... Jouer.

-Fous moi la paix. Soupira Brock agacé. Je dois finir mes devoirs. 

Dean baissa son regard vers les devoirs en question, il avait déjà oubliait de faire les siens, ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps de toute façon. 

-En quoi ça te regarde Winchester . Va droit au but, car tu tourne en rond. 

Il tourna la tête vers Dean. 

-Profite. Profite juste de ce que tu as, parce que le temps passe foutrement vite, et tu vas regretter de ne pas pouvoir jouer à nouveau quand tu seras grand, tu vas être pris par tellement de chose que tu n'auras le temps de rien. Fait une pause merde. C'est pas normal.

-C'est pas normal parce que je fais mes devoirs .

-Parce que tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ! Ça fait un mois que je suis ici et tu enchaînes école, entraînement, devoir et mission. Respire un peu avant qu'on ne te coupe le souffle. Ton problème ne va pas se réglé en faisant ça.

-Je n'ai aucun problème Winchester. Je ne vois même pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

-Tu culpabilise. C'est flagrant. Tu t'enfermes dans le travaille, même Matt bosse moins que toi… Dean renifla, venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé. J'ai perdu mon frère un jour, j'ai garder son corps dans la chambre du motel… Et j'ai passer plusieurs semaines… Plusieurs mois à traqué le moindre démon pour qu'il fasse revenir mon frère à la vie. Je me suis enfermer dans la travaille parce que la douleur était trop grande et que je ne voulais pas affronté la réalité. Bah tu sais quoi ? Ça change rien à ta situation. Ça l'empire même, tu te négliges, donc tu fais des erreurs et ont sait ce qui se passe quand il y a des erreurs pas vrai ? On échoue.

-Pourquoi tu es ici déjà ? 

Brock fixait Dean, écoutant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il renifla un peu, il avait du mal à avalé son échec lors de cette mission solitaire. Il baissa le regard sur son devoir. 

-Je suis pas autorisé à faire du sport.

-Alors vient faire l'arbitre ! 

Dean se leva, soudain remplis d'enthousiasme alors que Brock semblait pesé le pour et le contre. Il referma son livre de Math, gardant son crayon dedans avant de se lever, laissant son livre sur le canapé et suivre Dean dans la salle de dans la salle de sport, Matt était déjà entrain de lancer la balle sur Dex. Une simple balle au prisonnier pour tester les réflexes par le jeu et pour se détendre. Dean avait 11 ans, Brock 10 ans, Matthew en avait 7 ans ainsi que Dex. C'était un jeu des plus normal pour leurs âge. Brock boité encore, mais ses blessures était déjà entrain de guérir, c'était vraiment plaisant. Brock se sentait moins affaiblis cette humeur de chien le quitter peu à peu pour celui du petit con habituel. Dex attrapa le ballon avant de le lancer sur Matt qui le prit en pleine épaule et tira une très faible grimace. Voilà pourquoi le ballon était en mousse. Dex avait encore du mal à contrôlé sa force et commençait tout juste à comprendre l'empathie. Selon Harry c'était important de lui apprendre pour qu'il soit capable de travaillé en groupe et ne soit pas un danger pour les autres. Brock trouvé ça ironique, on leurs demander de contrôler leurs émotions, de ne pas avoir d'empathie pour les cibles qu'il devait abattre. Mais peut-être qu'un jour… l'une de ses personnes deviendra sa cible. C'était peut-être ce qui effrayé le plus Brock pur le moment, alors il évitait de s'attacher, par sécurité. Matt renvoya la balle sur Dex qui esquiva de justesse avant de partir la chercher. Dean rentra sur le terrain et finalement, Brock fit de même juste par curiosité. Il devait devenir un Leader, alors la stratégie faisait partie des compétences qu'il devait faire progresser. Et pour ça rien de mieux qu'un sport en équipe. Brock était donc avec Dean, et Dex c'était déplacé pour être avec Matt. 

-On va vous mettre la pâté, Fit Dex enthousiaste alors qu'il arborait se petit sourire à la con que Brock faisait aussi. 

Dean se mit à rire avant de se prendre la balle dans le ventre et devenir un prisonnier. 

-Tu es vraiment nul Winchester ! Ne sous estime jamais ton ennemis, c'est la base ! Se moqua Brock 

Alors que Dean récupéré la balle en souriant, laissant Matt et Dex se déplacé sur le terrain pour s'éloigner de la prison. 

-ALLEZ WINCHESTER, Cria Dex 

Dex frappa dans ses mains, impatient alors que Dean envoyé la balle à Brock qui l'attrapa facilement avec un petit bon et tiré sur Matt qui esquiva en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Ici pas besoin de se cacher. C'était plus facile que dans la cours de récréation. Pas besoin de retenir ses coups lors des combats, pas besoin de se retenir de faire des galipettes ou des sauts impressionnant qui prouver leurs agilité et leurs expériences. Il pouvait être eux même. Ce que HYDRA avait commencer à faire d'eux. Malgré quelque blessure encore douloureuse qui bloqué les mouvements de Brock l'empêchant d'esquiver correctement, le brun faisait l'expérience de jouer avec ses nouveaux camarades. Le jeu dura bien une bonne heure avant que la fatigue ne fasse boité Brock qui devenait une cible avec des réflexes plus faible. Le jeu s'arrêta là. Dex s'amusait à marqué des paniers avec Matt alors que Dean venait voir Brock assit sur l'estrade à grimacer. 

-Tu vois… La fatigue te rend plus faible.

-J'avais remarqué… 

Dean sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté de Brock qui portait une chemise verte à carreau et un jeans. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Observant Matt marqué des paniers sans problème. 

-Tu te plais ici .

-C'est mieux que chez moi… Je suppose. Brock haussa des épaules. Pourquoi ?

-Je trouve cette endroit bizarre . Et à la fois… A la fois ça ne me choque pas.

-De quoi tu parles . 

Dean tourna la tête vers Brock, le regard sérieux. 

-On nous entraîne… Tout le temps, pour une menace inconnu. Cette vie… C'est le quotidien que j'avais quand j'étais gosse… Passer d'école en école… être le petit nouveau et ne rien dire sur ce que mon père faisait. Ici c'est pareille… On doit se faire discret à l'école, on connaît des choses que les autres enfants ne connaissent pas.

-Je l'ai envie parfois…. Brock renifla. J'écoute les autres se plaindre. De chose si futile. Des choses qu'on ne percute pas tu vois . Ils se plaignent de leurs parents… De la famille, des jouets qu'ils n'ont pas… 

-Il ne réalise pas leurs chance ouais… Dean sourit un peu. Matt et Dex venaient de revenir vers eux et s'asseoir. Tu es vraiment aveugle Matt .

-Oui, enfin si on veut.

-C'est trop classe ce que tu fais 

Dean sourit, faisant sourire un peu Matt. La petite bande finit par se séparé après quelque minutes, tout le monde avait des devoirs à faire. Brock avait besoin de dormir un peu pour chasser la fatigue de cette activité sportive. Matt était déjà retourner dans les dortoirs, aidant Dex avec ses devoirs comme il pouvait. 

Ordre et Discipline,

Loyauté et Dévouement,

**Hail HYDRA**


	4. Chapter 4: Jessica Jones Alias Survivre

Chapitre 3: Jessica Jones Alias Survivre

Thème Song : X

Rainting : T

Personnage Principaux : Jessica Jones  
Personnage secondaire: X

Thème: X

* * *

Résumé: Jessica est la seul survivante de l'accident mortel qui tue son frère et ses parents, sauver par IGH, elle est ensuite donner à l'orphelinat et placé dans la même chambre que Wanda Maximoff.

Note: Jessica à donc 15 ans lors de l'accident, IGH est une branche d'HYDRA qui finira par se détacher de l'organisation et mourir parce qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes idées. Et que Karl ne voulait pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaise main. Voilà comment Jessica est arrivé ici.

* * *

oOo

_Le monde est une petite pute, mais il fonctionne sur des règles très simples que beaucoup connaisse. Certains les trouves injustes, mais il n'y a que les faibles pour dire ça. La vie… La mort, tout ça me semble si loin. Perdu dans un océans d'émotion, je n'arrive plus à respiré. Est-ce que je coule ? Ou est-ce que je remonte ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de remonter à la surface…_

-Docteur, elle se réveille !

Jessica ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la pièce était plongé dans une semi obscurité qui lui offrait un temps d'adoption plutôt doux lors de son réveille. Elle grimaça sous la douleur en essayant de se relever, tournant la tête vers le plâtre à sa main droite. Restant appuyé sur les coudes, l'infirmière qui venait de crié se rapprocha d'elle, puis le médecin arriva, posant une main délicate sur son épaule pour la forcer à se rallongé.

-Où je suis ? Où sont mes parents ?

-Ssssh calmez-vous, vous êtes à l'hôpital, calmez-vous…

-L'hôpital ? P-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

L'homme garda sa main sur son épaule alors que l'infirmière préparé quelque chose et rester en retrait, Jessica tourna son regard vers le médecin, attendant une réponse en essayant toujours de se redresser.

-Jessica, Jessica calmez-vous, je vais tout vous dire mais calmez-vous, vous avez subit une intervention plutôt invasive, vous devez rester allongé.Jessica se calma quelque seconde, fixant toujours l'homme dans les yeux qui prenait un tabouret pour s'asseoir, vérifiant ses constantes avant de se tourner vers elle.

-De quoi tu te souviens.

La jeune fille mit du temps à répondre, ses yeux s'agitait, cherchant dans sa mémoire le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait. Petite à petit les larmes lui montèrent au yeux alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa bouche pour atténué son sanglot.

-Jessica, répond moi.

-L'Accident… Qu'est-ce… Est-ce qu'ils sont… Non… Non…

-Je suis désolé…

-NON !

Jones cria, essayant à nouveau de se redresser et d'arracher ses files alors que l'infirmière lui administré un sédatif qui calma rapidement l'adolescente. Elle pleurait encore, mais progressivement, elle se clamait pour finalement s'endormir.

[6 mois après]

-Je vais bien ! Arrêter avec vos...vos stupide teste !

-Jessica, ce que tu as subit est quelque chose de très difficile qui ne doit pas être prendre à la légère…

-Arrêtez avec votre blabla… Laissez moi tranquille.

-Tu seras bientôt avec les autres à l'orphelinat… Je sais que c'est désagréable de rester ici, mais tu dois avoir conscience que ce que tu as subit est quelque chose qui ne sera légale que dans des dizaines d'année. Nous t'avons sauvez la vie Jessica.

-J'aurais préféré mourir.

Elle fixa le mur derrière le médecin avant de se lever du fauteuil et quitter la pièce, il la laissa partir, soupirant juste alors qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre, observant les autres patients et poser ses mains sur ses oreilles quand l'un d'eux patients se mit à crié de douleur. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre, soufflant doucement pour retrouvé un semblant de calme et se mettre à gribouillé sur un carnet.

[6 mois après]

_La réalité des choses est toujours bien plus difficile à avalé, on préféré se faire des films, se déculpabilisé, pour que le monde ne soit moins lourd sur nos épaules. Quand je ferme les yeux je suis confronté à l'effroyable vérité. J'ai tué mes parents, j'ai tué mon frère. Aussi agaçant que celui-ci pouvait être je sais que je ne l'entendrais plus frapper à ma porte. Je suis à présent seul, dans un monde trop grand, où la survis est une lutte sans fin. Est-ce que je serais suffisamment solide pour l'affronter ? Je ne sais pas. Mourir ne fait pas partie de mes projets futur… Mais vivre n'est pas vraiment un plaisir, la douleur me pèse, m'enfonce. Combien de temps je pourrais supporter cela ?_

Jessica souffla doucement, observant sa nouvelle chambre, elle était arrivé à l'orphelinat depuis deux semaines, c'était un changement moins déplaisant, à première vue. Elle avait quitter l'environnement hospitalier plutôt froid pour finalement passer à un Orphelinat plutôt bien entretenue. Elle partageait sa chambre avec une autre fille de son âge. Elle ne lui parlait pas, elle ne parlait à personne. Deux semaines de silence, ce n'était finalement pas si pesant. Elle observait beaucoup, écoutait aussi. En deux semaines elle avait trouvé beaucoup de chose louche sans pour autant en discuter avec les concernés. Les Adultes n'étaient pas forcément mieux, et elle ne savait pas si il était vraiment digne de confiance. Un certains Harry passait la voir ou la convoqué dans le bureau, il la faisait parler. C'était son seul contacte réelle et il était déplaisant, appuyant sur des blessures douloureuse, Jessica finissait toujours pas s'énerver. Elle sortait, prenait l'air sur le toit, dehors, ou même dans les couloirs, mais jamais elle ne restait vraiment longtemps. Cette endroit était étrange, il y avait trop d'adulte, certains revenait avec des blessures, et personne ne disait rien. Les vacances d'été permettait à Jessica de soufflé encore quelque temps, bientôt elle retournerait en cours, comme les autres. Reprendre une vie normal après un an d'expérimentation… Est-ce que c'était vraiment faisable ?


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Day

Chapitre 5: Bad Day

Thème Song: X

Rainting: T

Personnage Principaux: Dean WinchesterHarry Hart  
Personnage Secondaire: Clint Barton || Dex Poindexter || Matthew Murdock

Thème: X

Résumé: Dean, Castiel et Benny ont enfin trouvé la porte pour sortir du purgatoire, mais une fois dehors, Benny à était désintégré dans le bras de Dean, et Castiel semble avoir disparu. Comble des choses, Dean à rajeunit, le voilà à nouveau dans son corps d'enfant de 11 ans, perdu dans une forêt et sans moyen de contacté Sam.

Note: Voici le petit chapitre sur l'arriver de Dean à HYDRA, je pense que je vais faire de cette endroit un simple recueille et si jamais le courage me vient, je pourrais faire une vrai fanfiction. A voir vos retour.

oOo

-Cas ! CASTIEL !

Dean reprit son souffle, arrêtant de marcher dans les bois alors que ses vêtements traîner sur le sol, le faisant tomber à chaque mauvais pas. Il faisait noir, impossible de savoir où il était, ni même pourquoi il était un petit garçon à présent. Dean frissonna, le froid commençait à l'attendre, marchant pieds nu sur des branches, des cailloux et...bordel, ça faisait mal au pieds. Il observa son bras, Castiel n'était plus dedans, ni même Benny. _Qu'est-ce qui c'était passer ?_ Dean souffla, essayant de réchauffer son corps avant d'avancer, sans savoir si il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, ou si il allait en sortir. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter, il devenait tendu, prêt à se défendre, mais rien, ce n'était que des animaux.

-Castiel… Allez… Cas'…

Dean marmonna, frottant ses bras, essayant de garder son pantalon avant de voir des lumières, entendre des chiens, puis être soudain aveuglé par une lumière blanche beaucoup trop forte pour ses yeux qui essayait de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

-Les mains en l'air !Dean s'exécuta, essayant de voir qui était ses hommes armé avec un équipement plutôt militaire. Il fut rapidement entouré, pointé avec des armes alors qu'il claquait des dents à cause du froid.

-Hey gamin… Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à cette heure si. Allez vient, on rentre.

-Hey hey non, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

Dean se releva, fit un pas vers un des hommes armé avant de se faire tiré dessus et s'effondrer au sol comme une masse endormis. L'Agent souffla, baissa son arme avant de ramasser Dean et le porter.

-Continuer votre ronde.

Les autres Agent s'exécute alors, le Leader finit accompagner d'un seul soldat, éclairant le passage jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Il souffla doucement, sa respiration dégagé un nuage de fumé. Le froid commençait à devenir mordant, Dean était gelé, dans des vêtements trop grand pour lui. Une fois arrivé, Harry finit par être appelé, le gosse était alors poser à l'infirmerie, laissant les médecins le déshabiller pour le réchauffer avec des couvertures jusqu'à son réveille. Harry arriva quelque minutes après, surpris de retrouvé un enfant dans la forêt et vérifier qu'il ne soit pas à eux. Il savait que non, mais c'était toujours utile d'en être sur.

-Vérifié qu'il ne manque personne dans votre équipe, vous pouvez retourner travaillé Agent.

Le concerné fit un simple salut, avant de partir à son poste et s'assurer qu'aucun de ses hommes ne manque à l'appel. Harry observa l'enfant, ordonnant qu'on relèves empreinte, ADN et tout ce qui pourrait constitué un dossier médical complet. Puis il est repartir, Dean était à l'infirmerie, surveillé, et entre de bonne main, il n'avait pas peur pour le gamin.  
Le lendemain Dean se réveilla tôt dans la mâtiné, l'équipe médical n'était pas encore arriver, la couverture était douce et chaude contre sa peau alors qu'il essayait de se redressait doucement. Il observa les lieux, une petite infirmerie, pas une chambre d'hôpital visiblement. Il retira la perfusion à son bras et les autres files qu'il lui collait à la peau. Aucune douleur, pas de blessure, juste un caleçon à sa taille et la bouche encore pâteuse à cause de son sommeil profond. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas aussi bien dormis ? Il se leva du lit, attrapant les vêtements plié sur une chaise pour enfiler le tout. Alors qu'il allait mettre la main sur la poignet pour partir, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Harry qui fixa le plus jeune. Dean recula d'un pas, le jugeant du regard. Un anglais de toute évidence, costume très soigner, chaussure tout autant, lunette de vue avec celle de gauche cacher par un verre noir.

-Que fait-tu debout ?-Je pars. Dit Dean décidé.-Pour allez où ? Dean ouvrit la bouche quelque seconde avant de sourire.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.-Au que si, je ne vais pas laisser un enfant se balader dans la nature. _Dean rit nerveusement, il avait oublié se léger…. Problème._

-Je… sais que ça va vous paraître fous mais je suis un adulte, responsable. Avec tout le bordel…

-Mais bien sûr jeune homme. Rallonge toi, tu ne vas nul part.

Dean observa le british, les sourcils froncé avant d'essayer une autre technique cette fois : Le passage en force. Harry soupira, repoussant le gamin avec facilité. Dean tomba sur le cul, surpris et releva le regard vers Harry.

-Vous êtes quoi ?

-Je suis quoi ? Un Agent d'HYDRA. Et tu trouve ici dans notre Orphelinat. Et toi, qui es-tu ?Dean souffla, observant la pièce avant de regarder Harry qui rester dans le cadre de la porte.-Un Agent d'HYDRA ? Qu'est-ce que c'est une secte ?

-Plutôt une organisation qui à pour but de défendre le monde.

-Défendre le monde… Je vois… Contre quoi ?Harry haussa des épaules.

-Alien, terroriste, mutant… La liste est longue.

-Des aliens ? Des mutants ? Vous rigolez pas vrai . Je veux dire tout ça c'est…

Dean observa Harry qui semblait plus que sérieux. Il souffla un faible : _« Où je suis ? »_ Avant de se lever et passer une main dans ses cheveux.-

Je peux passer un coup de fils . Pour appelé mon frè- mes parents ?

-Bien sûr.

Harry sortie son téléphone avant de le tendre à Dean, ne quittant pas le garçon des yeux alors qu'il tapait le numéro de Sam pour finalement appelé. Il tomba sur le répondeur avec une voix féminine, il en essaya un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre, sans jamais tomber sur le numéro de Sam. Dean fixa le sol avec espoir alors qu'il essayait un autre numéro, Charlie ne répondait pas, Jodie non plus, personne… Il ne savait plus qui appelé. Tout les numéros qu'il écrivait tomber sur de véritable inconnu.

-Alors ?

Dean lui donna son portable, encore sous le choc et essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer.

-Personne…

-Ton nom ?

-Winchester…

-Suit moi Winchester, on va voir si on peut retrouvé tes parents.

Dean hocha faiblement de la tête, suivant Harry avant de parcourir de long couloir avec des portes, parfois elles étaient ouverte. Puis une fois avoir quitter le première étage, Dean observa les quelques enfants qui passaient dans le couloir.

-Clint attend !

Matthew arriva en courant, sa canne replié à la main, il posa sa main sur le bras du blondinet qui patienta avant de se mettre à guider l'aveugle. Dex arriva en courant quelque seconde après pour accompagner aussi Matt, mordant dans son bâton de réglisse. Devant la vue de Harry, les trois le saluèrent poliment.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

Avant de vite repartir dans l'une des autres pièces. Dean observa le tout en silence, plus occupé à réfléchir et rester sur la défensive que s'attarder sur les enfants. Il leva les yeux sur Harry qui savaient parfaitement où allait. Il rentra dans une pièce et laissa Dean rentré dans le bureau. Il laissa la porte entrouverte derrière Dean pour pas qu'il ne se sente enfermer et Dean resta debout, observant la pièce alors que Harry passait derrière le bureau pour partir sur l 'ordinateur. Dean observa celui-ci, la pièce était plutôt chic, l'étagère contenait des livres et de l'alcool soigneusement rangé et scellé sous une clé. Dean était mal à l'aise, observant Harry qui pianoté.

-Ton prénom ?

-Dean… Dean Winchester…

Harry ne dit plus rien, écrivant simplement et attendre que la recherche donne quelque chose.

-Il y a plus d'une centaine de Winchester présent dans le secteur, tu peux me donner plus de précision ?

-Je suis né dans le Kansas…

-Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à New York ?-New York ?! On est à New York !

Harry observa Dean complètement abasourdis avant de reprendre sa recherche, mais aucune photo ne correspondait.

-Dit moi Dean, de quoi tu te souviens . Comment tu as finis dans cette forêt ?Dean soupira, hésitant, perdu dans une réflexion qui lui faisait vite mal à crâne.

-Si je vous le dit vous n'allez pas me croire.

-Dean, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt ouvert d'esprit, des choses peu banale j'en est vue. Alors dit moi.

Dean hésita encore un peu avant de commencer à lui raconter certaine chose, tout en évitant de mettre trop de détaille par sécurité. Il n'avait pas totalement confiance, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter cette endroit.

-Bien, écoute Dean, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à que j'en parle à quelque collègue, on arrivera peut-être à expliqué ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Quoi ? Non, donnez moi un peu d'argent, je rentre avec le bus ou un taxis ce qui coûte le moins cher…

-Même si tu es comme tu le dis, véritablement un adulte, les autres vont te voir comme un enfant. Laisse nous une semaine pour réglé cela, et on verra à ce moment là. Je vais faire venir quelqu'un pour te faire visité.

Dean soupira, se laissant tomber dans le siège alors que Harry récupéré son téléphone pour recueillir plusieurs informations au près d'Agent et prévenir de l'arriver du plus jeune. Tout cela allait être compliqué à géré, et Dean ne voulait qu'une chose, comprendre. Il allait devoir mener son enquête par lui même. Comment il pouvait passer du Purgatoire à un Orphelinat perdu loin de New York.

_Ordre et Discipline,_

_Loyauté et Dévouement,_

**Hail HYDRA**


End file.
